


Il n'en saura rien

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bipper, Child Abuse, Creampie, Demonic Possession, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Manipulative Bill Cipher, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Dipper, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, The Author Regrets Everything, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford a succombé à la tentation, heureusement Dipper n'en saura rien</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il n'en saura rien

Les cuisses du garçon sont chaudes et douces autour de sa taille ; elles le serrent avec une force surnaturelle qui n'est certainement pas celle d'un gamin de treize ans. Stanford sait qu'il devrait arrêter, mais le corps frêle de Dipper ondule lascivement sous le sien en gémissant, et se contracte avidement sur le sexe du vieil homme qui est enfoncé dans son cul jusqu'à la garde.  
Ce dernier pousse un grognement de satisfaction, se retenant d'éjaculer trop vite. C'est tellement étroit, pourtant il a réussi à s'y enfiler en entier. Depuis le temps qu'il en avait envie sans oser se l'admettre à lui-même. C'est vraiment exquis.  
« Hmmmm, c'est ça, oh oui ! Plus profond ! », hoquette la voix d'habitude si sérieuse de son petit-neveu, avec un soupçon d'hystérie dans le ton.  
Ford s'allonge un peu plus sur lui, dans un lent mouvement de balancement des hanches. Le petit corps de Dipper frémit et se crispe davantage sur sa verge, à tel point qu'il doit réellement forcer pour le pénétrer plus avant.  
Le garçon couine et Stanford prend sa tête dans ses mains, fourrageant ainsi dans ses cheveux pour le rassurer, même s'il sait bien que celui qui habite son enveloppe n'en a pas besoin. Il l'embrasse à la naissance des cheveux, sur le front, et le serre contre lui. Puis il le fait tressauter dans un cri aigu, en donnant un coup de rein brutal qui fait jouir le petit. Ses fesses frissonnent contre les bourses lourdes de son grand-oncle et sa jeune queue tressaille, faisant jaillir quelques giclées de sperme nacré. Le liquide visqueux et brûlant souille leur ventre, cependant Ford n'a pas encore atteint l'orgasme.  
« Oooooh ! C'était...bon ! »  
Le garçon sourit, les yeux clos, l'air fatigué. Ford sait que s'il ouvrait les yeux, il verrait deux pupilles verticales à l'éclat jaune.  
Il évite alors de se concentrer là-dessus et enfouit le visage de son petit-neveu contre son torse, pour continuer de le besogner ardemment.  
Ses cuisses nues claquent violemment contre le derrière ruiné du garçon. Ce dernier s'étrangle, hyper sensible après l'orgasme. Mais Ford n'en a cure. Le démon n'a que ce qu'il mérite.  
« Non ! Agh ! Ah ! Nnnon ! Au s... »  
La main ferme, il empoigne la nuque de Dipper et étouffe ses cris contre sa peau moite de sueur. Il sent qu'il va bientôt jouir. Le plaisir forme un nœud serré dans ses entrailles.  
\- Tu es à moi !, gronde-t-il dans un élan de possessivité fiévreuse, ne sachant à qui, de Bill ou de Dipper, il s'adresse. A moi, à moi !  
Il ponctue chaque mot par une bourrade qui envoie cogner le haut du crâne de Dipper contre la tête de lit. Ford s'empresse de le protéger de son autre main, tout en continuant son rythme effréné. Il ne devrait pas désirer son petit-neveu ainsi, ne devrait pas aimer autant l'infâme démon qui se sert d'eux deux comme des marionnettes. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne peut être empêché, et maintenant qu'ils sont dans cette position, il a besoin d'aller jusqu'au bout.  
\- Han ! Han ! HAAAAN !  
Dipper mord et griffe, toutefois il est trop tard pour l'arrêter. Stanford pousse un râle en refermant ses bras sur le gamin, l'enterrant complètement sous sa masse, pour se vider en lui.  
Il se presse contre l'adolescent, comme pour être sûr de l'imprégner de sa semence. Il n'a jamais jouit aussi fort. C'est extatique.  
Ford se laisse alors brusquement retomber, écrasant sans vergogne Bill en dessous de lui. Ça n'a pas d'importance s'il le maltraite un peu ; après tout, Bill aime bien ça, et puis, même si ce n'était pas le cas, Ford est toujours en colère contre lui pour avoir utilisé son petit-neveu – bien qu'il en ait lui-même profité. Heureusement que la conscience de Dipper était dans le monde des rêves. Il ne saurait ainsi rien de ce qui s'était passé.  
Cependant, alors qu'il reprend doucement ses esprits, Ford perçoit des sanglots. Il s'écarte vivement de Dipper, horrifié.  
Le garçon écarquille les yeux en voyant son visage et explose en pleurs plus bruyants. Son visage est rouge et bientôt il n'arrive plus à respirer.  
\- Oh mon dieu, Dipper, respire ! Respire !, s'écrie Stanford, paniqué, en manœuvrant le corps sous le sien pour lui donner de l'espace et lui masser le diaphragme pour tenter de lui faire aspirer de l'air.  
Le rire de Bill éclate à son oreille :  
« Alors Sixer, tu es prêt à conclure un _deal_ ? »


End file.
